Cola'os de mierda
by a-pair-of-iris
Summary: el comienzo de un viaje, donde Manuel ya comienza rabiar gracias a Francisco y dos cola'os más
1. Chapter 1

esto se me fue ocurriendo de a poquito, varios días después de ver a cuatro pobres tipos arriba de un mini auto, los de atrás iban compactados entre el respaldo de sus asientos y el del piloto y copiloto, daban mucha risa en realidad xD salir con tu grupo de amigos es lo mejor x3 quisiera hacerlo algún día...

a falta de título decente puse lo primero que se me vino a la cabeza xD

**By Iris**

**Cola'os de mierda**

¡Uh! Creo que no cabe nada más en el maletero che, ¿Te molestá si pongo mis cosas arriba?

"_¿Me estay webeando conche su madre?"_

No… claro que no –Y se guardó las manos que deseaban un cuello que estrangular en los bolsillos mientras veía cómo tiraban una y otra maleta sobre la parrilla. Por el rabillo del ojo vio que Francisco se acercaba a él con esa sonrisa _weona_ que pone cada vez que sabe lo mosqueado que se encuentra el flaco.

Oye causa, gracias por lo que estás haciendo, de verdad –Rió nervioso tratando que la mirada asesina de su amigo no le afectara.

No me digai na hasta que lleguemos a Valpo weon, o juro que te tiro a la carretera –Dicho eso regresó su vista al frente viendo como su city car ahora parecía de dibujos animados por tanta porquería que le echaron arriba, y la ridícula forma en la que estaban amarradas.

"Ni que viajáramos con minas, ¿Qué tanta cosa llevan estos dos jetones? Cara 'e raja malditos, miren que colándose así tan fácil". Suspiró con rabia y pesar, sabiendo que él dejó que todo esto pasara, claro que no se había enterado que iban a ser cuatro en vez de tres hasta la tarde de ayer.

"¿Y Migue pa qué necesita traer un amigo? Con el Pancho debería bastarle, miren que meterse en nuestras vacaciones, está bien que sea su pololo pero yo sigo necesitando al Fran pa mi solito de vez en cuando po, ¡No es justo!". Pero todo por su amigo, soportará al argentino y peruano que sea por Panchito.

De lejos el novio de su amigo lo miraba de vez en cuando, notando su cara de frustración.

"¡Ya chileno, no me odies tanto! Te traje acompañante para que veas que no soy tan cruel, ¡Osh! Ojalá Martín pueda entretener a este cascarrabias aunque sea un poco". Miguel estaba pensando en eso cuando un brazo le rodeo el cuello y lo apretó.

Che Miguel –Martín se acercó y habló en susurros mirando cauteloso a Manuel- ¿Vos crees que pueda conquistar al chilenito? Es que, se ve un poco inaccesible el pibito y…

¿Qué? ¿No te gusta?

¿Eh? ¡No, no! ¡Está bien bueno el flaco! Solo… uhm, no sé, creo que voy a necesitar un poco de ayuda con él, ¿Crees que vos o Francisco puedan hacerme gancho? ¿Eh? –Guiñó mientras mantenía una sonrisa juguetona. Al instante Miguel se soltó y le dio un tape en la cabeza al rubio.

¡Ni se te ocurra decirle a Francisco nada! ¿Qué no te lo expliqué, carajo? Estos dos se celan como si fueran padres del otro, ¡No, no! Que solo Manuel sepa que quieres con él

¡Ya, ya! –Los dos se callaron cuando Manu y Pancho se les acercaron. Con todo listo se metieron al auto y partieron.

"_Por weon y caprichoso te vas todo apretado con tu pololito allá atrás, Francisco". _Eso le había dicho Manuel a su amigo, pero ahora se arrepentía.

Oye pibe, ¿Te importa si yo pongo la música? –Preguntó el argento ya en ruta con una sonrisa en el rostro y un pendrive en su mano.

… La radio era algo que en el auto de Manuel no se tocaba ni con 6 grados de alcohol encima, al menos eso tenía claro Francisco…

El ecuatoriano miró por el retrovisor la cara de su amigo, apretaba la mandíbula de tal forma que de solo verlo dolía, y enterraba las uñas en el volante con igual fuerza.

… no, no me importa –Dijo rechinando los dientes y descuartizando a Francisco por el espejo. Se aguantó que le cambiaran Sex Pistol por los plagios de los Jonas Brother.

"Si sale Justin Bieber me pego un tiro". Pensó mientras se mordía el labio, pero lo iba a soportar, al menos para no quedar tan mal el primer día.

Y hay que decir, que cuando llegaron a Miranda y Martín comenzó a cantar mientras rozaba a propósito a Manuel tratando de animarlo, el que se puso pálido y sudaba era Francisco, pensando que en unos metros más Manu tiraba todas sus cosas fuera del auto y lo hacía pedir aventón para llegar al puerto.

"Te voy a ir a botar al Cordillera, Francisco, a ver si algún día encontrai el hotel"


	2. En ruta al puerto

**CAPITULO DOS – EN RUTA AL PUERTO **

Ya estaban atravesando Curacavi cuando Francisco sintió que debía ir al baño, pero tan solo al levantar un poco la vista se arrepintió de decir algo. La cara de Manuel se veía tranquila, pero un pequeño detalle en los ojos de su amigo le señalaba que si hablaba, la probable respuesta que obtendría sería _"Baja la ventana y hazlo", _por tanto se abstuvo de cualquier comentario. En cambio trató de concentrarse en otra cosa, como en la mano de Miguel que se entrelazaba con la suya hace unos kilómetros, sonrió y le acarició el dorso mientras buscaba su mirada. El chico miraba por la ventana pero al sentirlo se volteó hacia él sonriendo luego de una forma coqueta. Miguel de pronto se soltó del agarre y su mano fue descendiendo por la pierna de Francisco, llegando a la rodilla y luego devolviéndose cerca de la pelvis. Francisco inmediatamente se sonrojó y sintió con mayor urgencia las ganas de una parada.

- Oye, ¿Por qué no vamos a Reñaca, pibe? ¡Eso estaría mejor! ¿No? –Decía el rubio sin ser tomado en cuenta por el piloto, en vez de eso.

- ¿Qué le estás haciendo a Pancho allá atrás? –Preguntó Manuel al ver por el espejo las mejillas del chico.

- ¡Ay, chileno! ¡Vigila el camino quieres! De tu amigo me encargo yo –Comentó Miguel mientras reía juguetón.

- ¡Oye, Miguel! ¿No tenes algo de comer allá atrás? –Preguntó Martín mirando por el retrovisor.

- Hace poco tomaste desayuno ¿Y ya tienes hambre? –Cuestionó el peruano aún masajeando la pierna de su novio.

- No fue hace poco mierda, más lo que nos demoramos cargando sus cuestiones al auto, así que no seai amarrete weon, pásate un plátano o los huevos duros que están allá atrás

- ¿Los míos o los de Francisco? –Dijo pícaro.

- ¡¿Miguel?! –El sonrojo de Panchito gracias a esto fue mucho más evidente.

- ¡We-weon! –Chilló el conductor con las mejillas ardiendo al tiempo que su copiloto solo reía recibiendo los huevos cocidos y la sal.

- Che, ¡Abrí la boquita, Manu! –El rubio habló meloso y acercó su mano a la cara del moreno enfurruñado.

- ¡No soy na guagua pa que me estés dando vo, weon! –Se quejó moviendo la cara a un lado cuando esa mano blanca estaba frente a su boca.

- No seas pelotudo y abrí la boca, pibe –Después de una corta lucha el chileno obedeció y se dejó alimentar mientras fruncía el ceño con fuerza. Atrás Francisco se negaba a aceptar cualquier comestible, mucho menos algún líquido, solo quería ver pronto Casa Blanca para estar un poco más tranquilo.

"_Dos horas cuando mucho, Francisco, son solo dos horas" _Repetía en su cabeza empezando a morder sus labios. Estaba tratando de olvidar su incomodidad y la picazón que subía por su pie cuando Manuel le habló.

- En todo caso, Pancho, ¿Dónde era que estaba el hotel? –El mencionado dio un respingo y miró nuevamente al espejo.

- Cerca de la plaza Soto Mayor, creo…

- ¿E hiciste la reservación? –El silencio que se formó después hizo al chileno mirar por el retrovisor y buscar a su amigo- Fran… ¿Llamaste al tipo, cierto?

En la cara del chico se podía leer la respuesta, más evidente aún su nerviosismo gracias al problemilla que acarreaba hace miles de metros.

-Ah, creo que… -No sabía cómo decirle que lo había olvidado, así que solo sonrió y Manuel comprendió todo.

- ¡Weon de mierda conche tu madre! ¡¿Dónde querí que nos quedemos entonces, jetón?!

- ¡Oye, no le hables así a mi…!

- ¡Le hablo como quiero, mierda! ¡Lo conozco desde hace más del triple de tiempo que tu llevai saliendo con él, weon!

- Bu-bueno, Manuel, cuando lleguemos allá veremos… -Francisco trató de calmarlo, claro que no le salió bien.

- ¡¿Ver qué?! ¡Cuando lleguemos no va a quedar ni una bodega desocupada hasta Con-Con! –Y así fue que obligó a su amigo a buscar el número del contacto que tenían, quien les dijo que ya todo estaba lleno.

Ante esto Miguel también cayó en cuenta de la "gravedad" del asunto, le dio un golpe en el brazo a su novio, sorprendiéndolo- ¡¿Cómo se te pudo olvidar, carajo?!

-¡¿Tú también, Migue?! –Su voz se escuchó algo baja al morder su labio, estaba contrariado tratando de soportar el estrés que la discusión le provocaba y la presión que volvía a sentir en la entrepierna. De pronto el auto se llenó de los gritos de Manu y Migue que juntos atacaban al pobre Francisco que estaba más concentrado en otra cosa que en responder.

- ¡Ya cállense, par de viejas locas! ¿Qué más da? ¡Veremos algún hostal o un hotelucho por ahí, por último pagamos un motel! –Terminó gritando Martín- ¡Vaya!...

Después de eso en el auto se mantuvo el silencio hasta un poco más allá. Cuando por la ventana Martín comenzó a ver un montón de locales que ofrecían comida y se le hizo agua la boca, miró a Manuel suplicante e insistentemente hasta que este se dio cuenta.

- ¿Qué querí?

- ¡Paremos a comer! ¡Muero de hambre! –Exclamó de forma teatral colocando la mejor cara de dolor que sabía y oprimiéndose el estómago. El chileno lo habría mandado a la mierda si no fuera porque desde que probó el huevo duro la saliva se amontonaba en su boca. Pararon un poco más allá, el auto no había terminado de detenerse y Francisco levantó el seguro para salir corriendo al interior del local, sin percatarse que había tirado y arrastrado algunos chalecos por el suelo en su carrera.


	3. El hospedaje

**CAPITULO TRES – EL HOSPEDAJE**

- Oye chileno, te digo que había uno atrás –Miguel se había quitado el cinturón de seguridad para inclinarse hacia el asiento del piloto y tocarle el hombro.

- Ya fui pa atrás y llegamos al reloj de flores, weon ¡No hay nada allá! –Exclamó Manuel en tono fuerte y con la rabia a punto de salir en palabras de su garganta. Se iban a gastar toda la bencina buscando un tonto hotelucho.

- Es que vas tan rápido que no alcanzamos a leer… -Susurró Miguel… al lado de su oído para molestarlo.

- Hijo de…

- ¡Les digo que nos quedemos allí, che! –Martín señalaba el mismo motel que llevaba tiempo sugiriendo cada vez que pasaban frente a él, que habían sido muchas veces porque, cómicamente, en todas sus idas y vueltas siempre terminaban usando esa calle y esa esquina.

- ¡Que no! –Gritaba el resto cada vez que pasaban.

- Si estos dos duermen juntos, no sé cómo se las van a arreglar, ¡Pero vamos a volver con guagua a Santiago!

Las risas del argentino estallaron mientras Miguel golpeaba el brazo del chileno y se escuchaba el _¡No se molesta al conductor, jetón! _y_ ¡Me importa un carajo!_

Los dos a la izquierda estaban ocupados en pelearse y el copiloto en reírse, por lo que fue Pancho quien vio ese rojo y bendito cartel de "se arrienda".

…

- ¡Gracias, pibe, nos salvaste! No te preocupes, dejaremos la casa tal cual nos la entregaste –Martín se despedía del arrendatario de verano en la puerta de la casa, usó todo su encanto transandino para conseguir que el hombre se presentara en menos de dos horas y obtener una maravillosa rebaja. Ya habían bajado las maletas del auto y estas estaban esparcidas por la sala, en el piso y sobre los sillones. Miguel estaba sentado en un pequeño espacio del sofá, con el rubio se miraron por unos treinta segundos cuando Francisco y Manuel volvieron.

- ¡Muy bien! ¿Quiénes dormirán en el cuarto matrimonial?

- ¡Nosotros! –Miguel se levantó de un salto con su mochila al hombro y sujetó a su novio del brazo tirándolo hacia el pasillo, al menos lo intentó, porque Manuel los detuvo antes que entraran.

-¡Párate ahí fresco de raja! ¡Ni cagando los dejo a ustedes dos juntos!

- ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Por qué?! –Ambos chicos se pusieron frente a frente desafiándose con la mirada.

- ¿Te digo por qué? No vas a dejar dormir a media cuadra estas tres semanas po weon, por eso.

- Si ese fuera tu problema solo ponte unos tontos audífonos –Ambos sonreían, pero no de forma amistosa- Lo que pasa es que estás celoso, porque no tienes con quién hacerlo pero tu amigo sí –Bajaron la voz y ahora solo hablaban entre ellos- ¿Verdad, Manuel?

- Si piensas eso entonces no cuentes dinero frente a los pobres, Miguel.

- Hazte a un lado.

- Quítame.

- ¡B-bien! ¡Bien! ¡Basta! –Martín se acercó y lenta y cautelosamente apoyó su mano en el pecho de cada uno alejándolos un poco. Cuando ambos dejaron el contacto visual el argentino miró al chileno- ¿Entonces qué propones, Manu, para dejarle algo de virtud a Francisco? –La sonrisa juguetona del chico logró calmar un poquito más al flaquito.

- Que tú duermas con Miguel allí, o yo con Francisco, así no tendremos problemas con el libertinaje –Lo último lo hizo mirando al peruano.

- Uhm… me parece bien –Dijo Martín consiguiendo una sonrisa de parte de Manuel, con eso el peruano estuvo a punto de gritarle _"¡Vendido! ¡Y por unas patas flacas!"._

Después de un cachipún, Manuel y Francisco fueron únicos dueños del cuarto grande.


End file.
